This invention relates to a portable electric tool, and more particularly to an improved alternate switch actuating mechanism for such tool.
Many large size portable electric tools are also adapted for use in stationary applications. For example, large electric drills, hammer drills and the like, are provided with detachable handles to assist an operator in their hand held operation. In addition, when the handles are detached, the drill motor may be mounted in a drill stand so as to function as a drill press. For ease of operation when being hand held, it is desirable to provide an acuator for switching the drill on and off in one of the detachable handles. If this is done, however, it is necessary to provide some alternate switching arrangement for use when the drill is being used with the handles removed. Such an alternate switching arrangement should be constructed in such a way as to permit ease of assembly and disassembly, and also to minimize the number of moving parts so as to reduce costs and simplify assembly and reduce the likelihood of operating failures.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an alternate switching actuating mechanism for an electric power tool such as a drill, hammer drill, or the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide a portable electric drill with a single switch which may be actuated by means of a handle mounted actuator or by means of an actuator carried by a detachable handle.
Many electric tools such as electric drill and hammer drills incorporate a reversing mechanism so that the drill chuck may be driven in either of two directions. If, however, the reversing mechanism is inadvertently actuated while the drill is in operation, damage to the tool may result. If is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide a tool of the aforenoted type wherein inadvertent reversal is precluded during operation of the motor.